1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid ejection device.
2. Related Art
A technology in which an object is incised or excised by ejecting a pulsed fluid is known. For example, in the medical field, a fluid ejection device is proposed as an operation scalpel to incise or excise living tissue, the fluid ejection device being configured to include a pulsation generator that ejects a pulsed fluid, a fluid supply unit that supplies a fluid to the pulsation generator, a fluid supply path configured from the fluid supply unit to the pulsation generator, and an operation switch that switches between an ejection mode and a non-ejection mode (refer to JP-A-2013-213422).
In the device, it is necessary to maintain the fluid in the fluid supply path at a proper pressure so as to continuously and stably eject the fluid from the pulsation generator. For this reason, when the pulsation generator ejects the fluid corresponding to an input state of the operation switch, the fluid supply unit performs a control operation in such a manner that a corresponding amount of the fluid is supplied to the fluid supply path.
Accordingly, in a state where the fluid supply path is blocked for unknown reasons, and when the fluid is continuously supplied from the fluid supply unit to the fluid supply path, an inner pressure in the fluid supply path increases. As a result, a malfunction such as a leakage of the fluid or a failure of the fluid ejection device may occur.